This invention relates generally to catch devices and more particularly has reference to a magnetic door catch.
Various types of catch devices have long been used to hold swingable or moveable structures in selected positions. For example, a known catch for holding a cabinet door in a closed position includes a bulbous-ended prong connected to the door which is adapted to fit between a pair of rollers spring biased toward each other and mounted on an inner surface of the cabinet.
A problem with that type of catch device is that it cannot be readily adapted for use with large, heavy doors, such as the main entryway doors in a building. The rigid structure of the catch would tend to damage a door which was slammed or opened quickly. There would be no compensation for misalignment of the door caused by aging or changes in temperature or humidity. There would be no means for easily mounting or unmounting the catch on the door or for concealing unsightly screws or other mounting devices. There would be no means for adapting the catch to the various mounting restrictions often encountered when dealing with entryway doors. In addition, there is no means for compactly packaging the known catches for marketing or storage.
Moreover, the known catch could not be readily adapted for holding a door in an open position. The protruding prong would be unsightly and dangerous.
A need thus exists for a catch mechanism which is suitable for use with large, heavy doors.